


Art for irite's A Party to Die For

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine pieces of art for irite's 2013 Marvel Big Bang, A Party to Die For.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for irite's A Party to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> The list of characters in the tags above are for the story and not the art itself.
> 
> Because of the many characters in the story, as well as the plot and POV, I was inspired to focus on just one character. I hope you enjoy the art and the story.

**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Story Cover**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Chapter Markers**

  
  
  
  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.


End file.
